


Ląd ognia i krwi

by dingo317



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game), Eden: It's an Endless World!
Genre: Szkoła przetrwania, Wojna w Angoli, przemoc, wojsko
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 17:17:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21377701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dingo317/pseuds/dingo317
Summary: Dalszy ciąg Melodii Metanowych Mórz, w wykonaniu Wiktora Strogowa i Gino Santino, tym razem akcja toczy się w Afryce. N-joy.
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Opowiadanie jest tak pomyślane, ze da się je czytać niezależnie. Mimo to polecam waszej uwadze Melodię...
> 
> dingo317

Warszawa   
14.06.2097  
Godzina 10:04

W oknach zakładu produkcyjnego firmy Mattel migotało czerwcowe słońce.  
Dzień był wyjątkowo upalny. Na busoli, jak nic, wychodziło trzydzieści pięć stopni. Nad nagrzanym asfaltem unosiły się drżące kurtyny gorącego powietrza, słońce wypalało ostatnie plamy cienia, niebo czyściutkie i błękitne, gdzieniegdzie naznaczone smugami kondensacyjnymi. Warszawiacy, w większości porozbierani, snuli się po ulicach jak muchy w słoiku miodu. Pojazdy krążyły dodając do atmosfery chmury spalin. W taki dzień jak ten praktycznie nie było czym oddychać.  
Wiktor znużonym gestem poprawił krawat, wygładził garnitur z trudem opinający jego barczystą postać. Po raz kolejny, z przyzwyczajenia, sprawdził broń w kaburze pod pachą. Otarł z potu wygoloną czaszkę, skrzywił wąskie usta. Od trzech miesięcy, czyli od czasu jak zatrudnił się w firmie, nie miał okazji używać swego inteligentnego Stolbovoya, ale prawdziwy ochroniarz jest zawsze czujny i gotowy. Nawet jak pracuje w fabryce zabawek.  
Czasami, Wiktor i jego koledzy żartowali, że jedyne co może im tu grozić to rozhisteryzowany ośmiolatek, obsesyjnie pragnący TurboDymoMana. Cóż.  
Przynajmniej te dzieciaki, które teraz wędrowały między pracownikami, taśmami produkcyjnymi i częściami zabawek, były grzeczne i pod wrażeniem. Ich opiekunka – nauczycielka, a także przewodnik z ramienia firmy, nie mieli z maluchami żadnych kłopotów.   
Wiktor przerwał na chwilę obchód, przechylił się przez barierkę umieszczonego pod sufitem mostku. Po drugiej stronie hali jego kolega skinął Rosjaninowi głową i skręcił w kierunku warsztatów.   
Strogow podjął obchód obserwując halę poniżej. Przewodnik właśnie opowiadał dzieciom jak się montuje zabawkowego robota.   
Mali goście, losowo wybrana klasa z jednej z blisko trzystu szkół podstawowych Warszawy, odwiedzali zakłady Mattel regularnie raz w miesiącu. Przez półtorej godziny zwiedzali zakłady, zaś na koniec wycieczki, między kilkoro szczęśliwych maluchów, rozlosowywano zabawki, świeżutkie, prosto z taśmy produkcyjnej.  
W czerwcu zaszczyt odwiedzenia Zabawkowego Królestwa przypadł klasie 2D ze szkoły podstawowej numer siedemdziesiąt trzy im. Króla Stefana Batorego.   
Wiktor nieśpiesznie wędrował po mostku obserwując gości.  
Zauważył, że jeden dzieciak lekko odstaje od reszty. Przede wszystkim kolorem skóry, czarnej jak węgiel, a także ciuchami prosto z lumpeksu. Mimo upału chłopiec nosił na koszulce lekką kurtkę. Czyżby przyjechał tu prosto z Afryki? Możliwe.  
Przewodnik radosnym tonem opowiadał o pluszowych misiach, a Wiktor, nie wiedzieć czemu, nie mógł oderwać wzroku od czarnoskórego chłopca. Coś było nie tak...  
Cała akcja rozegrała się w ciągu kilku sekund. Mały wydobył spod kurteczki oksydowany samopowtarzalny pistolet. Pierwsza myśl Wiktora – dzieciak zwinął zabawkę z linii produkcyjnej... W tym momencie huknął pierwszy strzał i głowa rudowłosej dziewczynki rozprysnęła się w krwawą mgłę. Nad grupą przetoczyło się zbiorowe westchnienie, a pół sekundy później na hali rozpętała się panika.  
Kolejny strzał, kolejny ośmiolatek padł z przestrzeloną głową. Wiktor miał już Stolbovoya w dłoni, już wycelował, ale zawahał się, zwątpił.  
Wahał się odrobinę za długo. Kolejny strzał wyrwał dziurę w żołądku kolejnej nieletniej ofiary. W tym momencie Rosjanin otrząsnął się i nacisnął spust.   
Młodociany morderca, trafiony w głowę, zginął na miejscu.  
Z lufy pistoletu unosiła się smużka dymu. Jakaś dziewczynka klęcząca obok pierwszej ofiary płakała spazmatycznie. Nauczycielka i co bystrzejsi pracownicy hali ruszyli uspokajać rozhisteryzowane dzieciaki.  
Strogow ruchem somnambulika opuścił broń. Gdzieś na skraju pola widzenia widział kolegę, który wypadł z warsztatu z bronią w dłoni i teraz krzyczał do komunikatora zwołując pozostałą dwójkę ochroniarzy dziennej zmiany. Ktoś wzywał przez holofon karetkę.  
A Wiktor za nic nie mógł się otrząsnąć. Zabił. Niby nic nowego, ale tym razem zabił dziecko. Z trudem przełknął ślinę, w przełyku miał duszącą włochatą kulę.  
– Matko Boska – mamrotał Rosjanin – Matko Boska!   
Hałas. Histeria. Zamieszanie.  
– Matko Boska...

*****

  
– Nie, Strogow. Nie wyrzucaj sobie, zareagowałeś właściwie. Z lekkim opóźnieniem - tu Mirko Ratic, dowódca ochrony zakładu, usadowiony za biurkiem, stuknął w ekran monitoringu – Ale właściwie.  
– Zabiłem dzieciaka, szefie. Dziecko.  
– Gdybyś tego nie zrobił mielibyśmy prawdziwą rzeź. Gówniarz walił z cezetki , piętnaście nabojów. Czujesz klimat?  
– Mogłem strzelać tak by zranić...  
– Nie mogłeś. Odruchy działają, żołnierzu. I powtarzam, nie wyrzucaj sobie. Byłeś na hali, żeby strzec życia, zdrowia i mienia. Nie zawiodłeś.  
W tym momencie stuknęły drzwi, do pomieszczenia ochrony wsunął się postawny korpulentny mężczyzna, w drogim garniturze, z okularami na orlim nosie. Irytacja sprawiła, że jego bujne brwi jeżyły się nadając twarzy wyraz niezwykłej ekspresji.  
– Dzień dobry, prezesie – Ratic wstał zza biurka – Mamy tu sytuację podbramkową. Pół godziny temu...  
– Wiem – mężczyzna wydobył z kieszeni chustkę, otarł czoło i kark – Strogow, regulaminowy meldunek. Już!   
Wiktor drewnianym głosem zrelacjonował zdarzenie. Prezes słuchał nie przerywając.  
– Nieźle się popieprzyło – mruknął wreszcie – Ratic, jak to wygląda?  
– Tak jak mówiłem, zachowanie poprawne, reakcja właściwa. Ale nawet mimo to nie unikniemy skandalu. Dziennikarze...  
W tym momencie ktoś zapukał do drzwi pokoju, a chwilę później do środka wsunął się nos, długi jak ptasi dziób, należący do osobistego sekretarza prezesa.  
– Panie prezesie, dziennikarze z Kuriera Warszawskiego do pana.  
– Niech to szlag. Trzymaj ich na dystans póki co. Zaraz będę - drzwi zamknęły się cicho i prezes ponownie zwrócił się do dwójki ochroniarzy – Strogow, twój zwierzchnik mówi, że zachowałeś się właściwie. Przyjmę to za dobrą monetę, ale póki co jesteś w zakładzie persona non grata. Nie mogę pozwolić, żeby nas wszystkich rozszarpali pismacy. Rozumiesz? Dlatego poczynając od dzisiaj masz trzy tygodnie płatnego urlopu. Rób co chcesz, rysuj komiksy, opalaj się na Lazurowym Wybrzeżu, piel swój ogród, mnie to nie obchodzi. Za trzy tygodnie masz być z powrotem na stanowisku i w szczytowej formie. A teraz znikaj stąd. Wychodzisz tylnymi drzwiami. Ratic, doprowadźcie ten zakład do porządku. A ja idę do dziennikarzy. Boże, co za dzień...

***** 

  
Wiktor nie pamiętał jak udało mu się wrócić do domu. Siedział teraz w swojej kawalerce na krzesełku obrotowym, przed komputerem. Obiecywał sobie, że jak tylko wróci, natychmiast zabierze się za amatorskie śledztwo,ale minęły dwie godziny, a on nadal siedział bezczynnie spowity w kokon ponurych wspomnień i wyobrażeń.  
W końcu, przymuszając się dosłownie przemocą, odpalił komputer, stary model jeszcze sprzed ery terminali widmowych. Ale działał całkiem szybko, internet też był więc nie było się o co kłócić.  
Odpalił wyszukiwarkę.  
Zapytanie: Zakłady Mattel, Warszawa.  
W pół sekundy wyskoczyło blisko sześćdziesiąt tysięcy stron.  
Do roboty.

*****

W ciągu trzech godzin Strogow zdołał sprawdzić kilkadziesiąt stron, odwiedzić kilka czatów...  
Na czacie Paris.info wpadł na ciekawy ślad.  
W międzyczasie zdążył zapoznać się z teoriami spiskowymi dotyczącymi rządu USA, kosmitów, masonów, brytyjskiej rodziny królewskiej i dziennikarskiego humbuga, hejtu („cholerne czarnuchy same się pozabijały by oczernić wyższą rasę!”) i sporo innego śmiecia. Jego uwagę na jakiś czas przykuła pogłoska, że bezimienny dzieciak należał do gangu, ale i ten trop wiódł na manowce.  
Wtedy wszedł na czat Paris.info.  
Znalazł tam szeroko komentowane zdjęcie grupowe przedstawiające kilkunastu czarnych chłopców i mężczyzn, umundurowanych i uzbrojonych, szczerzących białe zęby do obiektywu. Drugi od prawej w pierwszym rzędzie...  
Dzieciak jako jedyny na zdjęciu nie uśmiechał się. W stroju khaki, z kompaktowym kałasznikowem na ramieniu, patrzył czujnie, a jego mocno zaciśnięte usta zdradzały, że tłumi jakieś emocje.  
Christopher de Nascimento.  
To już było coś. Konkret. Wiktor sięgnął po holofon.  
– Halo, Piotrek! Co tam u ciebie? Nadal gromisz zło? Heh, mundur policjanta zobowiązuje co nie...? Jasne, nie najgorzej. Słuchaj, mógłbyś mi zrobić przysługę? Słyszałeś już na pewno o strzelaninie w moim zakładzie, co nie...? Aha, nie zajmujesz się tym. Ale mógłbyś mi zrobić przysługę. Ten dzieciak morderca, tak przy okazji ustaliłem jego personalia, skąd on się wziął w Warszawie? Możesz mi powiedzieć...? Dom dziecka. Ok. A skąd przyjechał...? Z Angoli. To pewne info...? Jak słoneczko na niebie, mówisz...Dzięki, bracie. Odwdzięczę ci się...ok, ok, wracaj do pracy. A może zaprosiłbyś swoją dziewczynę i razem zjedlibyśmy kolację w dobrej restauracji? Ja stawiam...he, he, tak wiem, przy twoim apetycie to wyzwanie. To co, widzimy się o dziewiętnastej w Werandzie...? Wiesz gdzie to jest? Ok, ok....

Dwie godziny później

– Pan dziennikarz? Z Kuriera Warszawskiego?  
– Tak, witam panią. Chciałem prosić o wywiad w sprawie tej strzelaniny w Mattel. Oczywiście nie podam w artykule żadnych informacji o pani ani o Domu...  
– To był dobry chłopiec – pani dyrektor bidula, macierzyńska kobieta w średnim wieku załamała ręce nad filiżanką herbaty – Kulturalny. Nikogo nie zaczepiał, w ogóle trzymał się na uboczu. I tak, przyjechał z Angoli, trzy tygodnie temu...tak, trzy tygodnie, bo moja siostrzenica miała wtedy komunię świętą.  
– Miał obywatelstwo?  
– Polskie? Jeszcze nie. Planowaliśmy zdobyć takie. Póki co Krzysztof był tu na papierach imigranta, poprosił o azyl. Żadnych rodziców, w ogóle nikogo kto by się o niego zatroszczył. A w Angoli teraz wojna, więc sam pan rozumie...  
– Czytałem. Mogłaby pani wyciągnąć z akt jego kartę? To by nam bardzo pomogło.  
– Zrobię panu ksero.  
– Dziękuję.

*****

Ponownie bezpieczny w kawalerce Strogow raz jeszcze przejrzał kartę. Dzieciak pochodził z angolańskiej wsi (nazwa nieustalona), ale od pół roku mieszkał w Kuito.  
Po raz kolejny wyszukiwarka włączona.  
Zapytanie: Angola, wojna domowa.  
Przeszło czterysta dwadzieścia tysięcy wyszukiwań. Kolejna godzina minęła pracowicie. Słońce wędrowało po niebie, a Wiktor, nieczuły na upływ czasu, pracował.  
Tknięty impulsem intuicji raz jeszcze sprawdził zdjęcie z Paris.info. Afrykanie mieli na mundurach charakterystyczny emblemat przedstawiający atakującego jastrzębia. Sprawdzić.  
Pół godziny później Rosjanin wytropił pochodzenie znaczka. Armia Chrystusowego Odrodzenia Angoli, po dowództwem samozwańczego generała N'Zingi. Na noże z rządową armią tego afrykańskiego kraju. Lokalizacja głównego obozu nieustalona.  
Wiktor znów pogrzebał w sieci. Znalazł filmik BBC, dotyczący tej efemerydy. Brytyjska dziennikarka, dramatycznym tonem głosu, opowiadała o drastycznych praktykach warlorda N'zingi i jego żołnierzy, o zaciąganiu w swe szeregi siedmio – ośmio latków, o udziale ACOA w handlu narkotykami i polowaniach na rzadkie gatunki zwierząt celem sprzedaży futer, kości słoniowej. O aktach terroru na całym świecie, nierzadko rękami dzieci po praniu mózgu. Można by tak jeszcze długo.   
W tym momencie decyzja dojrzewająca od pewnego czasu skonkretyzowała się. Wiktor wiedział już co zrobi.  
Trzy tygodnie urlopu. Dość by odwdzięczyć się panu N'Zindze.  
Start.


	2. Chapter 2

Kenia, Park Masai Mara  
12:02

Monotonny krajobraz sawanny, gdzieniegdzie urozmaicony parasolowatymi akacjami. Krzewy i trawy, upojnie pachnące, nierzadko na tyle wysokie, by mógł się w nich ukryć człowiek. Słońce operowało z iście piekielną siłą wypalając ostatnie krople potu i śliny, zmuszając do sięgania po manierkę, ledwo myśl o wodzie przyszła do głowy. Straszliwy upał, rozmigotane powietrze, spieczona ziemia. Suchy, słony wiatr smagający skórę przynosił ryk polujących lwic.  
Niedaleko, na trawach, pasło się stado zebr. Takie stada często przyciągają drapieżniki, lwy, hieny, lamparty. I ludzi. Kłusowników.  
Polowanie na terenach parku było zabronione. Co nie zmieniało faktu, że niektórzy tuziemcy dawali się skusić potędze dolara, w zamian za skórę lamparta, ciosy słonia, czy róg nosorożca czarnego. Ten ostatni dawał się znaleźć już tylko na terenie Masai Mara, a jego liczebność nie przekraczała kilkudziesięciu sztuk. Rarytas.  
Kłusownicy, tfu!  
Gino Santino, strażnik parku, z trudem powstrzymał się przed splunięciem. Nie marnuj wody!  
Mężczyzna raz jeszcze pochylił się nad śladem buta odciśniętym w trawach. To był trop kłusownika, którego Santino śledził od kilku godzin. Ten odcisk powstał góra kwadrans temu. Znaczy ofiara była blisko.   
Bliskość celu podniecała jak narkotyk. Odruchowym gestem, z którego już nie zdawał sobie sprawy, strażnik przygładził krzaczastą brodę. Mrużąc wilcze ślepia znowu podjął trop.  
Stąpając ostrożnie, Santino, nie spuszczał z oczu śladów. Gdzieniegdzie trop znikał, ale strażnik był uważny czytając sekretny język ziemi jak otwartą księgę.   
Gdzieś po lewej tropiciela stado ptaków gwałtownie zerwało się do lotu. Zbyt gwałtownie. Kto je spłoszył? Polujący lew? A może...  
Kilkanaście kilometrów na południe, tam gdzie przebiegała ubita droga dało się słyszeć kaszlnięcie silnika. Sokolooki tropiciel przysłonił oczy przed blaskiem słońca rozpoznając wóz straży parku. Przez chwilę zastanawiał się czy nie nadać sygnału o wsparcie, ale szybko zrezygnował. Jego była zwierzyna.   
Skręcając na zachód Santino ponownie złapał trop. Idąc szybkim marszem, czuł to, zbliżał się do swej ofiary coraz bardziej. Przemieszczając się w pasie wysokich traw był już blisko. Jeszcze kilkaset kroków...

*****

Żylasty czarnoskóry mężczyzna, w odzieniu khaki, ostrożnie stawiając stopy, uchylił gałąź akacji. Spięty i czujny zrobił kolejny krok.  
Gino, leżąc kilkadziesiąt kroków dalej, w pasie wysokiej trawy, od pół godziny nie ruszył ani jednym mięśniem. Rozgrzewała go gorączka łowów na tę najtrudniejszą ze zwierzyn. Człowieka. Lufa karabinu nie poruszyła się ani odrobinę.  
Kłusownik, było to widać, zdawał sobie sprawę, że jest śledzony. Każdy jego krok był tak uważny jakby właśnie podchodził lamparta. Jeszcze dwa kroki.  
Jeszcze jeden. Palec strażnika musnął spust.  
Głowa zwierzyny pokazała się w siateczce celownika optycznego.  
Strzał. Tylko jeden. Prosto w skroń.  
Z lufy broni unosiła się smuga dymu. Santino podniósł się powoli i energicznym krokiem podszedł do ofiary. Krew płynęła z roztrzaskanej głowy.  
W każdym mięśniu pulsowała radość, energia udanych łowów. Gino przerzucił karabin przez plecy i dobywając noża pochylił się nad zwierzyną. Chwilę później do jego naszyjnika dodane zostało kolejne ucho. Razem było ich już siedem.  
Ryk lwicy.  
Ta kocica, widać to było wyraźnie, musiała ostatnio głodować. Wychudzona bestia chrapliwym rykiem zwoływała swoje stado.  
Santino nie czekał. Kierując się na południe zostawił za sobą zwłoki, całkowicie pewien, że za pół godziny nie będzie po nich śladu.

*****

Siedziba straży parku Mara mieściła się w pobliżu jego centrum. Kilka parterowych budynków, niedbale pomalowanych wapnem, robiło wrażenie prowizorki. Nieco lepiej prezentowały się służące straży maszyny. Stojący na lądowisku pękaty helikopter medyczny i dwa zakurzone jeepy. Trzeciego nie było widać, musiał być w terenie.  
Człowiek, którego Santino miał nadzieję spotkać, leżał wygodnie na leżaku przed wejściem do głównego budynku. Czarnoskóry Vincent la Croix, chrześcijanin pochodzenia masajskiego, na widok nadchodzącego kolegi, usiadł na leżaku ścierając pot z wysokiego czoła.  
– Gino, jak tam? Było strzelanie?  
– Czy ja cię kiedyś zawiodłem, la Croix?  
– Faktycznie nigdy. Ale zawsze musi być ten pierwszy raz,nie?   
– Poluję rzadziej niż kiedyś. Myślę, żeby przejść na emeryturę – Santino, znużonym gestem, otarł pot z czoła.  
– Nie chrzań. Trzydzieści osiem lat to żaden wiek.  
– To może chociaż urlop...  
– Może. Kto wie?  
Gino machnął dłonią kierując się do budynku i jego zbawczego cienia.  
– Santino, poczekaj.  
– No?  
– Mówiłeś – urlop. Może mógłbym ci takiego udzielić. Ale to byłby urlop aktywny.  
– Surfing na falach oceanu?  
– Raczej nie. Wejdźmy i napijmy się piwka. Obaj jesteśmy już po służbie więc to nie problem. ..

*****

W oszczędnie umeblowanym wnętrzu największe wrażenie robiło wiszące na ścianie zdjęcie grupowe przedstawiające strażników parku szczerzących zęby do obiektywu. Czarni i biali, ramię przy ramieniu. Stary odbiornik radiowy pulsował cichą muzyką. Mała odrapana lodówka mieściła zgrzewkę piwa.   
Vincent pociągnął jeszcze łyk, czknął i odstawił puszkę.  
– Dobra, do rzeczy. Słyszałeś, że w Angoli trwa wojna?  
– Od lat, szefie. To raczej nie jest klimat na urlop.  
– Daj mi skończyć. Wiedziałeś, że rebelianci handlują prochami i skórami dzikich zwierząt dla zdobycia funduszy?  
– Obiło mi się o uszy.  
– Poeta. To słuchaj dalej. Niedawno o moje uszy obiła się plotka jakoby handlarz skór zagrożonych gatunków miał spotkać się w Kuito ze swoimi dostawcami. Tak przy okazji wiem jak ten gość wygląda.  
– Bomba.  
– Spłonę na popiół w ogniu twego entuzjazmu. A już zamierzałem dać ci ten urlop...  
– Czekaj, czekaj. Nie unoś się. Powiedz mi coś więcej. Nazwisko na przykład.  
– Nazwiska nie znam. Ale gość jest dość charakterystyczny.  
– Znaczy?  
– Znaczy podczas robienia interesów nosi kurtkę ze skóry najrzadszego królewskiego geparda.   
Na chwilę w pokoju zapanowało milczenie.  
– O skurwiel!  
– Słuchaj dalej. Termin kolejnego spotkania w interesach gość ma za trzy dni. Dokładnie o jedenastej piętnaście w lokalu Pod Trupkiem.  
– To wszystko?  
– A co? Mało ci? To jak będzie? Pisać ci urlop czy nie?   
Santino zastanowił się niedługo. Wreszcie uniósł puszkę chmielowca.  
– Idę na to. Zdrowie!  
– Zdrowie.


	3. Chapter 3

Zabytkowy Boeing wylądował na lotnisku w Luandzie. Santino poprawił okulary przeciwsłoneczne i zszedł na pas startowy udając się prosto do terminala.  
Szybko załatwił formalności...  
– Wakacje czy praca?  
– Ani jedno ani drugie.  
…oraz odebrał bagaż po czym udał się na dworzec kolejowy. Pociąg okazał się kolejnym antykiem. Ale trzymał się torów, szybkość też przyzwoita więc niespełna osiem godzin później opuścił duszne wnętrze by wydostać się na stację w Kuito.  
To miasto z pewnością nie było atrakcją turystyczną i nie żyło z turystów. Dość niska zabudowa, sporo bloków mieszkalnych, dość brzydkich. Jedynymi w miarę eleganckimi budynkami były miejscowe urzędy i kilka kościołów. Gdzieniegdzie można było zauważyć ślady po kulach i odłamkach na ścianach budynków. Pozostałości po walkach ulicznych gdy rebelianci cofali się pod naporem armii rządowej.  
„Teraz tylko znaleźć tę knajpę, jak to szło...Pod Trupkiem...Za trzy godziny upoluję handlarza skórami...”

*****

Gino nie potrzebował dużo czasu by znaleźć knajpę. Faktycznie, stała w okolicach cmentarza. Obłażące z tapety ściany, stara szafa grająca, przetarte panele na podłodze. Przynajmniej bar i stoliki były w miarę czyste. Santino zamówił Tilapię z cebulą i przyprawą piri piri, miejscowy specjał z gatunku owoców morza oraz butelkę soku pomarańczowego. Alkoholu nie chciał pić, musiał zachować czujność. Bezpiecznie usadowiony, plecami do ściany, tak by widzieć wejście, zastygł na długą chwilę.  
Czarnoskóry mężczyzna uśmiechnął się uprzejmie, sięgnął po krzesło, ale jednego spojrzenia wystarczyło by wzruszył ramionami odwrócił się i odszedł do innego stolika.  
Miejscowym prostytutkom też starczyło jednego spojrzenia by zostawić nowego klienta w spokoju.  
Santino zerknął na zegarek. Dziesiąta pięćdziesiąt siedem, jeśli gość będzie w miarę punktualny to już niedługo...  
No proszę. A otóż i on.  
Niewysoki Latynos, z włosami ufarbowanymi na blond, cienkimi wąsami pod wydatnym nosem...  
W złocistej kurtce w czarne cętki. Najrzadszy królewski gepard, nie do kupienia legalnie. Facet, żując słomkę, obrzucił wnętrze knajpy aroganckim spojrzeniem i wkroczył rzucając uśmieszek prostytutkom.   
Szybko przygarnął sobie jedną. Chwilę później szczebiotali jak dwa gołąbki.  
A Santino czekał. Jedenasta osiem, za chwilę powinien zjawić się klient.  
Czas płynął. Jedenasta dwadzieścia osiem. Facet znudził się towarzystwem „gejszy”, zapłacił za drinki i ruszył do wyjścia. Gino nieśpiesznie ruszył za nim. Było jasne, że dzisiaj żadnych interesów robić nie będzie. Przynajmniej nie ze swoim dostawcą, bo Gino jak najbardziej miał do niego interes.  
– Skąd ten ciuch, bracie?  
Handlarz, z jedną stopą na schodku ciemnozielonej furgonetki, odwrócił się do mówiącego.  
– Zjeżdżaj, gringo!  
– Jasne...  
Widząc zbliżającego się Włocha, facet sięgnął pod kurtkę. Nim zdążył użyć małokalibrowego pistoletu Santino był już przy nim. Twarda dłoń zacisnęła się wokół nadgarstka wyduszając broń ze zbielałych palców. Handlarz warknął i w tej samej chwili kant dłoni Gino trafił w splot nerwowy z boku szyi. Facet padł jak ścięty.  
Włoch rozejrzał się. Nikogo. Co prędzej zapakował nieprzytomnego mężczyznę do szoferki, sam usiadł za kierownicą, odpalił silnik...  
...ten wóz śmierdział padliną. Jak nic był pełen skór...   
...i ruszył w drogę za miasto gdzie będzie mógł zażyć z tym gentlemanem dyskretnej rozmowy.

*****

Santino miał prosty obyczaj. Gdy czegoś nie wiedział szukał kogoś kto wie więcej i pytał. Po rozmowie z Latynosem był mądrzejszy. Rozmowa była raczej mało delikatna, a gdy facet zobaczył swoje ucięte palce zaczął mówić tak szybko, że niemal odgryzł sobie język,  
Handlarz nie podał tożsamości swego dostawcy. Znał tylko jego rysopis, który pasowałby do tysięcy miejscowych. Za to wygadał kilka szczegółów dotyczących siatki handlarzy skórami. Najważniejszy detal, skóry zabitych zwierząt zakopywali poza terytorium polowań i oznaczali czerwoną flagą. Facet podał też gdzie zawieszono ostatnią flagę.   
Trzeba się jeszcze zająć handlarzem, ale biorąc pod uwagę, że wokół po deszczu zostało sporo głębokich kałuż, a Masajowie uznają śmierć przez utonięcie za piękną, Gino wiedział jak upewnić się, że szkodnik już więcej szkodzić nie będzie.   
Pozbawiwszy utopionego szpanerskiej kurtki Santino wrzucił ją na pakę. Faktycznie, była pełna skór. Jeszcze jedna kurtka z geparda, może już ostatni żyjący.  
Włoch wyrzucił towar na zewnątrz, ułożył w stos. Chwilę później skóry zapłonęły gorącym płomieniem wysokooktanowej benzyny podebranej z baku furgonetki. Niedługo po towarze nie będzie śladu.

*****

Pieszczotliwie gładząc wojskowy karabin, najnowszy nabytek od miejscowego handlarza bronią, Santino stał właśnie przy nieoficjalnej granicy cywilizacji z lasem tropikalnym środkowej Angoli. Furgonetka spisywała się świetnie, silnik pracował cicho. Ostatnie kilka kilometrów będzie jednak musiał przebyć pieszo.  
Szybko wpadł w rytm biegu. Na przemian zielone i gnijące barwy lasu deszczowego migały po obu stronach biegnącego mężczyzny. Daleko na południu wznosiły się surowe górskie szczyty. Płuca wypełniało wilgotne powietrze, dżungla pachniała życiem.   
Biegnąc, mężczyzna zachowywał pełną koncentrację omijając jadowitych i niebezpiecznych mieszkańców tego lasu. Gdzieś po drodze ominął gniazdo szerszeni o żądłach długości małego palca. Spod stóp uciekały mu małe, bajecznie kolorowe żabki.  
Szata roślinna szybko przesłoniła niebo gdzieniegdzie tylko dopuszczając promienie słońca. Santino tonął w gorącym blasku na przemian z wilgotnym cieniem. Wiatru praktycznie nie było. Uszy wypełniał złośliwy skrzek małp, śpiew ptaków, bzyczenie owadów.  
Gino nie potrzebował kompasu. On nigdy nie tracił orientacji. Kierując się na południe szukał charakterystycznych punktów terenu oznaczających bliskość czerwonej flagi.  
I znalazł. Niełatwo, nieszybko, ale znalazł.  
Czerwony damski szal powiewał leniwie na słabym wietrze zawieszony w gałęziach masywnego baobabu. Z pewnością był świetnie widoczny z powietrza. Taki był zresztą schemat działania handlarzy. Co kilka, kilkanaście dni, przylatywał tu helikopter, lądując na terenie oczyszczanym wcześniej z roślinności by podjąć ładunek skór. Później skóry trafiały do Kuito, a stamtąd do indywidualnych dostawców.  
Santino rozejrzał się czujnie. Nikogo. Nic. Znaczy trzeba będzie poczekać.  
Usadowiwszy się wygodnie, na kilkanaście kroków w głąb lasu, tak by widzieć polanę, a jednocześnie nie być widzianym z powietrza, Gino odprężył się, po raz pierwszy od wejścia do matecznika. Kładąc karabin na kolanach strażnik sięgnął do chlebaka by przygotować sobie posiłek.  
Czekał.  
Mijały godziny. I jeszcze kilka godzin. Nad dżunglą rozpostarł się nocny nieboskłon, gwiazdy migotały filuternie. Ożywiły się nocne owady, muszki, komary. Santino nie zwracał uwagi na ich obecność. Oganianie się nie miało sensu.  
Czas płynął.   
I płynął.  
Minął kolejny dzień i noc, ale Santino był cierpliwy. Jego gorączka łowów nie stygła ani na chwilę. Wiedział, że niedługo zakosztuje krwi.   
I wreszcie się doczekał.  
Huk rotorów helikoptera rozdarł ciszę przedświtu. Santino momentalnie wyrwał się z płytkiej drzemki. Legł wśród listowia. Przygotował karabin.  
Do lądowania podchodził pękaty Sikorsky w biało – niebiesko – czerwonych barwach. Otoczony rozmigotaną głośną mgłą wirników skutecznie odstraszył wszystkie dzikie stworzenia w promieniu kilometra.   
Gino ułożył się spokojnie, wycelował.  
Z drzwiczek maszyny wyskoczyło dwóch mężczyzn, biały i czarny, w wojskowych mundurach. Wirniki zwolniły by po chwili zatrzymać się zupełnie.  
Santino, poczekał jeszcze chwilę by upewnić się, że nikt więcej nie opuści maszyny po czym wymierzył i dwukrotnie pociągnął za spust.  
Czarnoskóry zginął na miejscu trafiony w głowę. Drugi żołnierz padł wrzeszcząc z przestrzelonym udem. Santino nie czekając wymierzył w głowę pilota helikoptera by nacisnąć spust po raz trzeci.  
Cisza. Spokój.   
– Uczcie się od prawdziwego chirurga – mruknął strzelec wychodząc z ukrycia i podchodząc do wijącego się rannego. Przerażone oczy spotkały się z zimnym spojrzeniem strażnika. Ranny rozpaczliwie sięgnął do kabury.  
By wrzasnąć raz jeszcze gdy pocisk karabinowy rozszarpał mu rękę pozostawiając krwawy strzęp.  
Santino spokojnie rozbroił go i dobył noża. Przesunął językiem po klindze. Twarz rannego nabrała koloru wapna.   
– Teraz porozmawiamy...


	4. Chapter 4

Cztery godziny później Wiktor Strogow, na pokładzie nowiutkiego Paragga, wylądował na lotnisku w Luandzie...  
– Wakacje czy praca?  
– Wakacje, wakacje.  
...by pół godziny później złapać pociąg do Kuito. Stukot pociągu działał usypiająco więc Rosjanin zdrzemnął się w przedziale. Z drzemki wyrwał go stonowany elektroniczny głos zapowiadający stację docelową.  
Wiktor mówił nieźle po angielsku i francusku, ale, jak ostrzegał pracownik terminala, większość Angolańczyków nie znała więcej jak kilka zwrotów w tych językach. Cóż, językiem urzędowym był portugalski.  
Wyszło to szybko gdy Strogow udał się pod adres zamieszkania Christophera de Nascimento. W pierwszej chwili Wiktor podejrzewał barierę kulturową, ale im dalej brnął w rozmowę z właścicielem mieszkania tym gorzej się rozumieli. Tym dziwniej, że facet mówił po angielsku. Niemniej, jak tylko Wiktor zaczął wypytywać o młodocianego mordercę zaczęły się problemy z rozumieniem.  
Zostawiwszy faceta Rosjanin zaczął się kręcić po okolicy szukając znajomych chłopaka. Nie znalazł nikogo kto by go znał lub choćby pamiętał.   
Przystąpił do kolejnego punktu planu. Zadał kilka pytań, pozbył się paru banknotów miejscowej waluty kwanza, by udać się we wskazanym kierunku, do knajpy Pod Słomką, która to stanowiła ulubione miejsce spotkań żołnierzy z całego świata. Piwko, muzyka, telewizja, kulturalna rozmowa w dialekcie żołnierskim.   
Jak szybko się zorientował knajpa była wybitnie kosmopolityczna, a w mordę można było dostać za przekonania polityczne,a nie za stronę w konflikcie. Jak wyjaśnił barman „wszystkie nieporozumienia załatwiamy na zewnątrz”.  
Zaopatrzywszy się w dzbanek piwa tella Rosjanin dosiadł się do obiecującej grupy by szybko awansować na swojaka. Piwko pomogło. Strogow nawiązał rozmowę i chwilę później opowiadali już sobie z miejscowymi o przeróżnych kampaniach wojskowych.   
Nagle powstało zamieszanie, ktoś krzyknął, piwosze zerwali się na nogi. Mignęły wzniesione pięści, ktoś wrzasnął, ktoś zaczął gardłować. Młody czarny chłopak zatoczył się w bok siejąc kroplami krwi z rozbitego nosa. Potężnie zbudowany blondyn popchnął go jeszcze, chłopak potknął się, waląc potylicą o podłogę.  
– Wypieprzaj stąd! Zasrańcu! A swojego N'Zingę możesz sobie w dupę wsadzić! Wypierdalać!  
– Daj spokój, Ruud. On ma dość...   
Chłopak ocierając twarz z krwi wyszedł z lokalu. Wiktor wyszedł za nim. Młody obejrzał się czujnie. Nie mógł mieć więcej niż piętnaście lat.  
Komandos podał chłopakowi chusteczkę. Ten spojrzał podejrzliwie, ale przyjął, otarł twarz.  
– Za co to?  
Mówił po angielsku z ciężkim akcentem. Zamiast odpowiadać Strogow sięgnął pod przepoconą koszulę, wydobywając mały srebrny krzyżyk. Podał go młodemu na brudnej dłoni.  
Chłopak zmierzył go spojrzeniem. Oczy miał bystre i inteligentne.   
– Na pewno?  
– Aha.  
– Chodź.

*****

Chłopak i mężczyzna szli nieśpiesznie. Prawie nie rozmawiali. Minęli bazar handlarzy drewnem, kilka przecznic, ominęli obojętnie postój taksówek...  
– ...Nie trzeba. To niedaleko...  
...przeszli obok barokowego kościoła i konsulatu USA by dotrzeć do dzielnicy imigrantów. Wspólne mieszkania, toalety na podwórzu. Mimo to w jakiś sposób dzielnica nie sprawiała wrażenia prowizorki. Była po prostu częścią miasta.   
– Tutaj.   
Weszli do jednego z domków, na pierwszy rzut oka identycznego z pozostałymi. Brudne wapno na ścianach, pranie suszące się na podwórku, mały chłopiec kopiący piłkę. Korytarz, drzwi. Chłopak przepuścił Wiktora przodem.   
Rosjanin wszedł. By w tej samej chwili poczuć metal przyciśnięty do potylicy.  
– Wejdźcie. Christiano, zamknij drzwi.  
Strogow odprężył się świadomie. Mógłby w jednej chwili rozbroić młodego, ale powstrzymał się. Przeczuwał, że dyplomacja może dać lepsze efekty.  
– Siadaj. A ty mów, Christiano.  
– Capitao – rzekł chłopak – Ten mężczyzna chce się zaciągnąć do słusznej armii. Jest prawosławny.  
– Prawosławie – przystojny czarnoskóry mężczyzna błysnął śnieżnobiałym uśmiechem – Skąd jesteś, bracie?  
– Z Matki Rosji.  
– Rosjanin! - krzyknął oficer radośnie – A jakże. Paru Rosjan już mamy, ale braci w wierze nigdy za dużo. Tylko dlaczego akurat nas wybrałeś? Bo widzę, żeś weteran, mógłbyś znaleźć lepiej płatną pracę.  
– Powołanie – Wiktor starannie budował swój wizerunek milczka – Zrobiłem parę błędów. Poczucie winy. Chcę przeprosić Boga i syna jego – komandos wyrzucał kolejne krótkie zdania jak pociski.  
– Pięknie. Christiano, cofnij tego gnata. My się dogadamy bez tego. I nastaw wodę na herbatę.   
Gdy kilka minut później imbryk dał znać donośnym gwizdem, że woda wrze, Wiktor i bezimienny oficer byli już w trakcie poważnej rozmowy.  
– …Mówiłeś, że jak się nazywasz?  
– Nikolai.  
– Dobra, Nikolai. Musisz zrozumieć naturę sytuacji. Choć walczymy o słuszną sprawę, za Boga i Angolę, niewierni odmawiają nam słuszności poglądów. Kłamliwe media malują nas w najczarniejszych barwach. Powiedz, słyszałeś, że robimy dzieciakom pranie mózgu, że handlujemy prochami itepe?  
– Słyszałem. Ale o radzieckiej armii mówiono równie źle.  
– I dobrze. My musimy budzić strach! Póki nasi wrogowie szczają po nogach na nasz widok jest dobrze! Oto właśnie skończyłem rozmawiać z portugalskim dziennikarzem. Wyszedł stąd jeszcze bledszy niż przyszedł. Siła i strach! Nasza najsilniejsza broń!  
– Rozumiem naturę sytuacji.  
– Dobrze, dobrze – Christiano postawił przed mężczyznami dymiące kubki z herbatą, oficer sapnął z zadowoleniem – Powiedz, ty jesteś zawodowy żołnierz. Co umiesz robić?  
– Strzelać – wyszczerzył się komandos - Podkładać i rozbrajać ładunki wybuchowe. Nie ma pojazdu, którego nie umiałbym pilotować. Znam się na infiltracji i walce wręcz. Służyłem w specnazie.  
– Broń masz?  
– Nie. Ale kupię.  
– Nie musisz. Damy ci ślicznego kałasznikowa. Poczujesz się jak w domu.  
– Czyli mamy umowę?  
– Umowę? - oficer łyknął herbaty – Podstawowe pytanie brzmi: „Jak długo planujesz zostać”.  
– Powiedzmy – rok – Wiktor udał zamyślenie – To jest konkret. A potem zobaczymy.  
– Musisz jednak wiedzieć, że w słusznej armii każdy zaczyna od najniższego stopnia. Dotyczy to każdego, nawet żołnierza specnazu. Rozumiesz?  
– Jasne.  
– No to przybijmy umowę – obaj mężczyźni uścisnęli sobie nadgarstki – Jutro przetransportujemy ciebie i jeszcze dwójkę ochotników do obozu treningowego. Będziesz miał wtedy szansę pokazać co umiesz. A dzisiaj śpisz tutaj, w porządnym łóżku.  
– Dzięki.  
– Heh, nie ma sprawy, żołnierzu – oficer spojrzał na ścienny zegar – Idź już spać bo jutro wstajesz wcześnie. Dobrej nocy!  
– Dobrej!   
Oficer stracił zainteresowanie. Młody żołnierz zaś zaprowadził Wiktora przez wspólne podwórko do kolejnego mieszkania. W jednym z pokoi stały trzy wojskowe łóżka, materace na żelaznej ramie. Pomieszczenie okupowało już dwóch młodych czarnych mężczyzn. Obrzucili wchodzącego Wiktora czujnymi spojrzeniami. Po czym wstali.  
– Fasid.  
– Ibrahim.  
– Nikolai – cała trójka uścisnęła sobie ręce.  
Rosjanin chętnie by pogadał, ale mężczyźni byli zmęczeni. Każdy legł na swoim łóżku. Zgaszono światło, a łóżko było w miarę wygodne, ale komandos długo nie mógł zasnąć.  
Byle do jutra. Czekajcie na mnie, skurwysyny.  
Dobranoc.


	5. Chapter 5

Odrapana cywilna ciężarówka, okryta sparciałą płachtą, wiozła Wiktora i jego dwóch towarzyszy. Obok rekrutów siedziało dwóch młodych czarnych w cywilkach, uzbrojonych w automaty.  
Wiktor, udawał sennego, ale bacznie przyglądał się krajobrazowi zapamiętując drogę. W głowie miał szczegółową mapę terenu więc odkrywał i zapamiętywał kolejne charakterystyczne punkty.  
Jazda trwała kilka godzin i zakończyła się przed ścianą zieleni. Wysiadka i marsz pieszo, przez dżunglę. Strogow zdał sobie sprawę, że przewodnicy cały czas ich obserwują. Pierwszy test, na wytrzymałość i orientację. Czwórka z plusem.  
Po drodze Wiktor, pod pretekstem opróżnienia kiszek zniknął na chwilę w krzakach. Gdyby ktoś zdołał go podpatrzeć zauważyłby, że komandos wydobył z plecaka owinięty w szmatkę pakunek i szybko zakopał go pod drzewem.  
Do celu dotarli w okolicy południa. Obóz treningowy Armii Chrystusowego Odrodzenia Angoli spoczywał na terenie wydartym dżungli. Kilka długich baraków, kilkanaście prowizorycznych domków, cztery wieże na planie kwadratu z nieczynnymi teraz reflektorami, lądowisko helikoptera okupowane przez smukłą maszynę. Śmigłowiec szturmowy Ka-50, produkcji rosyjskiej. Biorąc pod uwagę, że towarzysze rekrutów byli uzbrojeni w kałasznikowy, Strogow poczuł się niemal jak w domu.  
Zapach gnijącej dżungli, gotowanej grochówki, potu. Niedaleko przed nowymi ukazał się obraz codzienności żołnierzy generała N'Zingi. Duża grupa dzieci i mężczyzn śpiewając monotonnie uprawiała marszobiegi. Prowadzący grupę nastolatek podawał rytm.  
– To tutaj – rzekł jeden z przewodników – Zdejmijcie plecaki.  
Następne kilka minut minęło na sprawdzaniu zawartości plecaków. Żołnierze zarekwirowali Fasidowi paczkę papierosów...  
– Będziesz palił jak sobie na to zasłużysz!  
...poza tym niczego nie uznali za godne rekwirowania. Wiktor miał w plecaku już tylko ubranie na zmianę i butelkę mineralnej.  
– Dzisiaj już nie będziecie ćwiczyć. Zaprowadzimy was do baraku, a potem do kwatermistrza po mundur i broń. Jutro zaczynacie, z samego rana. Macie pozwolenie rozejrzeć się po obozie.  
Cudownie.  
Barak był prostokątnym budynkiem, którego główną salę zapełniały ustawione w dwa szeregi łóżka, materace na żelaznych ramach. Na końcu pomieszczenia znajdowały się drzwi do toalety. Łóżka były równiutko pościelone, a podłoga starannie wypastowana. Ciekawe, szczotką czy szczoteczką do zębów?  
Rekruci zostawili plecaki przy swoich łóżkach i pod eskortą udali się do kwatermistrzostwa, jednego z kilkunastu domków w obozie. Kwatermistrz zmierzył ich wzrokiem.  
– Mundur. Karabin. Pistolet. Granaty. Nóż. Wypad.  
I tak po trzykroć. Rekruci zdążyli się przebrać gdy gong dał znać, ze posiłek gotowy. Jak wytłumaczyła eskorta, w słusznej armii je się dwa posiłki dziennie, bo więcej to marnotrawstwo.  
Do stołówki na świeżym powietrzu (Stołówki! Dobre sobie! Po prostu zadaszony gar z grochówką i kilkanaście ław przy najeżonych drzazgami stołach) sypnęło się kilkudziesięciu żołnierzy, wymęczonych i wygłodniałych. Szybko ustawiła się kolejka. Każdy kto podchodził dostawał miskę i porcję zupy oraz kromkę razowca.  
Przez chwilę wybuchło zamieszanie gdy jakiś nastolatek próbował wepchnąć się w kolejkę. Szybko zepchnięto go na koniec.  
Wiktor zjadł posiłek i udał się z pozostałymi do baraku na krótki odpoczynek. Fasid i Ibrahim dołączyli do niego.  
Po drodze jakiś czarny potknął się i potrącił Wiktora. Było to tak oczywiste, że trójka rekrutów zdążyła jeszcze wymienić kpiące uśmiechy nim Strogow odwrócił się wbijając pieść w żołądek żołnierza. Ten stęknął, zgiął się w pół. Rosjanin rąbnął go jeszcze łokciem w kręgosłup i gdy ten padł na kolana, postawił mu stopę na potylicy, wtłaczając twarz w ziemię. Przytrzymał tak przez chwilę i nie czując oporu odszedł nie oglądając się.  
Dalej poszło już dobrze. Po godzinie odpoczynku żołnierze poszli na zajęcia popołudniowe, a trójka rekrutów, już zaznajomiona, udała się na obchód obozu.  
Charakterystyczne punkty – infirmeria, kwatermistrzostwo, kuchnia, pralnia, warsztat, ścieżka zdrowia. Tę ostatnią Wiktor obejrzał szczególnie dokładnie, obserwując ćwiczących żołnierzy starał się ocenić wydatek energii potrzebny na pokonanie toru przeszkód. Nie było się czym przejmować. Każdy desantnik pokona ten tor trzy razy z rzędu, z palcem w nosie.  
Obok toru przeszkód dla kilkudziesięciu rekrutów biegała w kółko druga, pięcioosobowa grupa. Trzech chłopców i dwie dziewczynki, wszyscy nago. Przy mecie ustawili się w, dwu rzędach, po lewej i prawej, mężczyźni z kijami w dłoniach. Gdy tylko grupa przebiegała między nimi natychmiast szły w ruch kije. Po karku, plecach, pośladkach, nogach, bez litości, ale nigdy na tyle mocno by złamać kość czy okaleczyć.  
Jakiś chłopiec, na oko ośmio - dziewięcioletni, potknął się i upadł zalany łzami. Natychmiast został skopany, podniesiono go za kark i zmuszony do dalszego biegu, bijąc bez litości. Malec biegł na uginających się nogach, płacząc spazmatycznie Każdy kolejny nawrót oznaczał dla niego nową porcję kijów.  
Strogow zaklął. W rosyjskich barakach nie było wiele lepiej, ale tam fala dotykała mężczyzn. Nie dziewczęta i małych chłopców.  
Wiktor był świadkiem rozmaitych okrucieństw. Dwie pierwsze z brzegu sprawy. Młody chłopak, który zastrzelił ze służbowego AK-47 sześciu „dziadów”, którzy chcieli go po raz drugi zgwałcić czy chłopaka, któremu kazano stać przez całą noc na warcie, bez ruchu, na trzydziestostopniowym mrozie. Przeżył, ale amputowano mu obie nogi i genitalia. Opisujący tę sprawę dziennikarz, zapytał ironicznie czy chłopak stał się dzięki temu lepszym żołnierzem.  
Oczywiście fala miała swój sens, nie wymyślono jej bez powodu i nie tylko bezstresowe okrucieństwo ja napędzało. Ale, dzieciaki...

*****

Bystrooki Santino leżał na porośniętym lasem tropikalnym wzgórzu, obserwując obóz treningowy N'Zingi. Że obóz powstał z inicjatywy warlorda, strażnik wiedział od kilku godzin. Przesłuchiwany żołnierz wykrzyczał mu to w twarz, a także kilka innych szczegółów, choćby lokalizację. Zostawiwszy zwłoki i wypalony wrak śmigłowca Gino co prędzej ruszył w kierunku swego celu.  
Po drodze, używając tylko noża, mężczyzna upolował świnię leśną. Karabinu nie chciał używać by nie oznajmiać swej obecności całej okolicy. Starannie oskórował zwierzę, pociął mięso na porcje. Zapewnił sobie zapas żywności na dłuższy czas, resztki zostawiając padlinożercom.  
Teraz, nie będąc widzianym, obserwował ćwiczących żołnierzy. Wrzaski sierżantów słychać było daleko w buszu.  
Santino, leżąc, starał się właśnie wymyślić jakie nieszczęście mógłby im zaserwować gdy nagle dostrzegł znajomą sylwetkę.  
Bez wątpienia znajomą. Barczysty mężczyzna z wygoloną głową, biały. Gdy Gino widział go po raz ostatni ten typ, Strogow bodajże, był kapralem na pewnym niszczycielu.  
– Skurwysynu! - warknął strażnik – Pracujesz dla tych świń! Już wiem od czego zacznę robotę, szujo!

*****

Wiktor szedł nieśpiesznie rozglądając się czujnie wokół. W regularnych odstępach czasu wymieniał spojrzenia z drugim wartownikiem. Wszczep wzrokowy bardzo się przydawał. Inni nocni wartownicy nie mieli wszczepów i Strogow wiedział, że widzą go, w najlepszym razie, jako cień pod księżycem.  
Gdzieś w jednym z baraków usłyszał płacz skrzywdzonego dziecka. Wiktor wzdrygnął się i co prędzej odszedł.  
Nocny szept dżungli. Kakofonia dźwięków. Szelest liści. Gdzieś, nagle, ryk polującego drapieżnika. Smugi reflektorów cięły ciemność.  
A komandos nagle poczuł zagrożenie. Nie widział, nie słyszał. Czuł.  
Ściskając mocno AK-47, Rosjanin stanął, przerywając na chwilę obchód, nagle obrócił się błyskawicznie. Nadludzko szybki dzięki swym dopalaczom Kerenzikova.  
Ruch widziany kątem oka. Nóż błyska spadając.  
Poszło szybko. Rosjanin momentalnie rzucił się w bok. Klinga minęła jego gardło. Zrywając się na nogi dostrzegł żylastego, brodatego mężczyznę. Wszczep wzrokowy dokonał automatycznej identyfikacji.  
– Santino! - sapnął Rosjanin – Co ty tu kurwa robisz?  
– Zaraz się kurwa dowiesz – syk polującej żmii.  
– Poczekaj! – warknął Rosjanin – Obaj jesteśmy tu w tym samym celu, wiem to.  
Coś w głosie Strogowa zachwiało pewnością siebie Włocha. Gdy Rosjanin opuścił broń mięśnie Santino automatycznie się napięły, ale ruski nawet nie drgnął i Gino zawahał się po raz drugi.  
Szept w ciemnościach.  
– Jest tylko jeden powód, dla którego mogłeś się tu znaleźć. Też chcesz dokopać tym świniom.  
– A jeśli tak?  
– Pomóżmy sobie nawzajem. Ale najpierw skryjmy się i pogadamy na spokojnie. Dobra?  
Obaj mężczyźni mierzyli się wzrokiem i wreszcie Gino, nieco uspokojony, skinął głową.  
– Dobra.

*****

Schronili się w budyneczku warsztatu naprawczego. Strogow zapalił światło.  
Na stole warsztatowym leżały wymontowane części sprzętu i narzędzia pracy mechanika. Pod ścianami tuleje i skrzynki diabli wiedzą z czym.  
Santino zmierzył Strogowa zimnym spojrzeniem.  
– Mów.  
– Nie mogę ci powiedzieć wszystkiego – zaczął Rosjanin spokojnie – Zaraz muszę wracać na wartę. Ale wiedz, że jestem tu po to by rozpieprzyć ten burdel w drobny mak. Ty też, prawda?  
– Jasne.  
– To słuchaj co zrobimy. Kilka kilometrów stąd, na północ, zakopałem pod drzewem lokalizatory z GPS. Można ich użyć do namierzenia celów dla artylerii i sił powietrznych. Planowałem wymknąć się tam sam którejś nocy i zamontować dwa z tych sprytnych urządzeń w obozie treningowym, a później, gdy mnie przeniosą, w głównym obozie N'Zingi. Potem wyśle się anonimowo sygnały do sztabu wojsk rządowych Angoli.  
– I ja mam ci je przynieść, tak?  
– Dokładnie. Załatwię to tak, żeby jutro też załapać nocną wartę. Między dwudziestą drugą, a drugą nad ranem wyjdę pod jakimś pretekstem z obozu. Spotkamy się, przekażesz mi lokalizatory. I wrócisz do lasu, a ja zamontuję sprzęt. Potem, jak mnie przeniosą, także w drugim obozie. Pasuje ci to?  
– Planowałem – mruknął Włoch – poderżnąć parę gardeł, ale teraz widzę, że to byłby żaden plan. Twój może przynieść lepsze efekty. Gdzie te elektroniczne cudeńka?


	6. Chapter 6

Świt nad Afryką.  
Gwałtowne uderzenie gorąca. W jednej chwili odmieniają się barwy i smak powietrza, z zimnego i chropowatego na wilgotny i gorący. Słońce, masywny szkarłatny dysk, zmusza do pochylenia głowy. Budzą się dzienne dzieci dżungli, małpy i ptaki.  
Grupa umundurowanych żołnierzy uprawia marszobiegi już drugą godzinę.   
– Fasid! - Strogow uśmiechnął się kpiąco do kolegi – Jak ci się podoba nasz mały odświeżający spacerek?  
– To nie jest kurwa żaden spacerek – cedzi mężczyzna – To jest kurwa marsz śmierci!  
Rosjanin zarechotał.  
– Poranny trening przypomina mi czas służby w armii. Cud miód.  
– Odpuść sobie, ja nie mogę oddychać.  
– Palacz.  
– Menda.  
– Żaba.  
– Świr.  
Obaj mężczyźni parsknęli śmiechem by przybić sobie piątkę.  
– Nie rozmawiać! Biegać! - nastoletni sierżant warknął ostro.  
Pół godziny później grupa zatrzymała się wreszcie. Jeszcze jedna tura gimnastyki i wszyscy udali się na tor przeszkód.   
Wiktor pokonywał kolejne etapy może nie z uśmiechem na ustach, ale na pewno bez większego wysiłku. Starał się trzymać blisko czołówki, tylko raz zatrzymał się by pomóc Fasidowi gdy ten miał spaść z przeszkody.  
– Dobrze, szeregowy – sierżant skinął z aprobatą głową – A wy uczcie się co to dyscyplina i kolega!   
To był dopiero drugi dzień więc Rosjanin nie wpadł jeszcze w rutynę, ale już wiedział, że on sam jest stworzony do wojska. Mot, cholerny wietnamcu, załatw mi powrót do rosyjskiej armii, byle szybko!  
Na zajęciach popołudniowych żołnierze generała N'Zingi zaczęli od walki wręcz. Strogow bez większego wysiłku powalił czterech kolejnych przeciwników, a podczas zajęć na strzelnicy bez cienia zawahania pruł z automatu w głowę i korpus manekina ćwiczebnego.   
– Świetnie, Nikolai! Tak trzymaj! - sierżant po raz kolejny pochwalił Rosjanina.   
„Dobrze. Jak tak dalej pójdzie to w ciągu tygodnia znajdę się w głównym obozie. Czekajcie na mnie, zasrańcy.”

Dwie godziny później

– Nikolai – młodociany porucznik wywołał Rosjanina przed szereg – Ty się pono znasz na materiałach wybuchowych. Opowiedz kolegom o semtexie.  
– To jest – komandos przejął od porucznika plastyczną kulę – Semtex. Najlepszy przyjaciel każdego desantnika. Można go uformować w dowolny kształt. Spokojnie. Bez zapalnika nie wybuchnie. Stanowi mieszankę na bazie pentrytu, podobnie jak C4. Te rodzaje plastiku różnią się od siebie wrażliwością na uderzanie... 

Wieczorem

– Nikolai. Na pewno?   
– Jasne. Jesteś wypompowany, Fasid. Wezmę twoją wartę, a ty mi się zrewanżujesz jak nabierzesz krzepy. Idź spać.  
– Dzięki, bracie. Spokojnej służby.  
– Dzięki, śpij dobrze...

*****

Dziś w nocy.  
Około północy Wiktor na chwilę opuścił posterunek...  
– Cyba coś słyszałem, zaraz wracam.  
...by na umówionym miejscu, jakieś sto metrów za obozem, znaleźć pakunek zawinięty w szmatkę. Rozejrzał się czujnie, ale nigdzie nie było ani śladu Santino.  
Co prędzej, wykorzystując nocne ciemności, zniknął z oczu wartowników powróciwszy do obozu i wspiąwszy się na dach, kolejno, infirmerii i warsztatu, umieścił lokalizatory na dachach właśnie.  
Upewnił się, że nikt go nie widział i wrócił na wartę, a o drugiej and ranem przekazał służbę koledze.  
Byle do rana. Spać.

Osiem dni później

– N'gisa, Nikolai, Ibrahim, wystąp!  
Wezwani rekruci wyszli przed szereg.  
– Otrzymaliście promocję – czarnoskóry pułkownik w mundurze z okazałymi pagonami mówił z wojskową lakonicznością – Jeszcze dzisiaj helikopter zabierze was do głównego obozu słusznej armii. Brawo!  
Pozostali rekruci wybuchnęli entuzjastyczną wrzawą. Pułkownik słuchał przez chwilę po czym władczym gestem uciszył oddział.  
– Teraz możecie iść do baraku odpocząć. Za dwie godziny wylatujecie. Odmaszerować!  
Strogow pozwolił sobie na mały uśmiech. Już w baraku przybił piątkę z Ibrahimem i wyciągnął się wygodnie na łóżku. Nie miał wielkiego bagażu, tylko wciąż te samo ubranie na zmianę. No i lokalizatory.  
Dwie godziny minęły na przyjemnym nieróbstwie. Gdy młoda dziewczyna w mundurze powiadomiła żołnierzy, że śmigłowiec wylądował trójka zebrała swoje rzeczy i podążyła na lądowisko.  
Już niedługo.

*****

  
Główny obóz różnił się od pierwszego przede wszystkim rozmiarem. O ile w obozie treningowym przebywała góra setka rezydentów, o tyle tu stacjonowało, jak Wiktor wiedział, prawie trzy tysiące ludzi i był to największy z ośmiu obozów rozrzuconych po całej Angoli. To nieco utrudniało sprawę, ale Wiktor nie planował już rozpieprzyć wszystkiego w drobny mak. Wystarczyło mu zadać bolesny cios.  
Wylądowali po niespełna pół godzinie lotu. Maszyna przysiadła i trójka mężczyzn wyskoczyła na lądowisko. Po nocnej burzy pozostały już tylko ślady w postaci kałuż. Wierni żołnierze słusznej armii ruszyli do jednego z kilkudziesięciu baraków.   
– Wasze łóżka. Kibel jest tam. Pasuje?  
– Jasne.   
Gdzieś w tym mrowisku znajdował się generał N'Zinga. Pokusa by go odwiedzić i wypruć wnętrzności była paląca,a le to niczego by to nie zmieniło. Miejsce warlorda zająłby po prostu inny oficer. Trzymaj się planu, Wiktor.  
Dziś w nocy.  
Strogow ponownie usłyszał, że dziś już ćwiczyć nie będą, mają odpoczywać. Chęć objęcia nocnej warty została przyjęta ze zrozumieniem.   
– Dobry z ciebie żołnierz, ruski.  
– Ta jest, dziękuję, panie poruczniku!

*****

Noc nie miała dla Santino tajemnic.  
Kilka godzin temu, o świcie, dotarł do Kuito. Gdzie, zgodnie z planem, miał czekać na Strogowa, aż ten opuści potajemnie obóz by przedrzeć się przez dżunglę z powrotem do miasta. Zasiadając wygodnie w knajpie Pod Trupkiem Włoch po raz pierwszy od dłuższego czasu pozwolił sobie na piwo.  
Nieśpiesznie sącząc trunek i słuchając muzyki Gino siedział tak do wieczora by po zapadnięciu ciemności wyszukać tani hotel. Wcześniej spotkał się jeszcze z handlarzem bronią by odsprzedać mu karabin. Waluta kwanza zmieniła właściciela.  
Następnego dnia Włoch ponownie zasiadł Pod Trupkiem. Schemat ten sam, piwko i muzyka. Dwie godziny po południu...  
– Cześć, ruski!  
– Cześć, rzymianinie!  
Uścisnęli sobie ręce. Wiktor wyglądał, nie najciekawiej, delikatnie mówiąc. W przepoconych, złachanych ciuchach, z rozcięciem nad lewą brwią, wymęczony, co prędzej zamówił butelkę mineralnej. Santino zachwalał miejscowe owoce morza. Zamówili to samo.  
Po posiłku Wiktor przeciągnął się z zadowoleniem, poklepał po brzuchu.  
– Hej barman, przełącz telewizor! Na kanał wiadomości!  
Dwaj mężczyźni przy barze, oglądający powtórkę meczu soccera, zaprotestowali.  
– Tylko na parę minut! Dawaj, barman!  
Chwilę później na ekranie pojawiła się żądana stacja. Przez kilka minut czarnoskóra pogodynka informowała o prognozie pogody na najbliższy tydzień. Gino i Wiktor oglądali cierpliwie. Jeszcze krótka przerwa na reklamy.  
– Jest. Popatrz sobie, Santino. No powiedz, nie jesteś z nas dumny?  
– …Dziś, przed świtem, siły powietrzne Angoli zaatakowały dwa obozy w dżungli, należące do rebeliantów samozwańczego generała N'Zingi, z Armii Chrystusowego Odrodzenia Angoli. Zgodnie z naszymi informacjami oba obozy zostały doszczętnie zniszczone. Straty rebeliantów ocenia się na blisko półtora tysiąca zabitych...

*****

  
Ciszę przedświtu rozdarły rotory kilkunastu śmigłowców szturmowych lecących z szybkością niewiele mniejszą od poddźwiękowej. Na ich ekranach pulsowały dwa świetlne czerwone punkty, w odległości kilkunastu kilometrów od siebie. Jeszcze dwa kilometry i eskadra rozpadła się na dwie części, jedenaście maszyn w pierwszej, trzy w drugiej. Pierwsza grupa zwolniła, a a druga z maksymalną prędkością ruszyła dalej, do kolejnego obozu.  
O piątej trzydzieści siedem obie grupy zaatakowały.   
Spadając na cele jak polujące sokoły śmigłowce odpaliły pociski powietrze ziemia i odpalały je dalej aż do oporu. Przeraźliwy wrzask, dwa helikoptery szturmowe, należące do rebeliantów, zostały uziemione, jako pierwsze z listy celów. A potem już tylko masakra, eksplozje, fruwające w powietrzu kawałki ciał, pulsowanie działek helikopterów. W ciągu niespełna dziesięciu minut, oba obozy zostały dosłownie zrównane z ziemią...

*****

– Nieźle, co? To nie załatwia sprawy do końca, ale napsuliśmy im krwi – Strogow sięgnął po papierosa.  
– Raczej. Opowiesz co cie tu przyniosło i kazało działać?  
– Czemu nie...

Santino słuchał uważnie. Gdy Rosjanin skończył swą relację zrewanżował się opowieścią o polowaniu na kłusowników i co z tego wynikło. Komandos słuchał nie przerywając.  
– Co teraz? Wracasz do Kenii?  
– Jasne. Mój urlop powoli się kończy. A ty?  
– Mam jeszcze przeszło tydzień. Lazurowe Wybrzeże albo Floryda, zobaczymy.  
– E tam, nie ma to jak odpoczynek aktywny. Może znów wpadnę do lasów Amazonii i zapoluję na grubą zwierzynę.  
– Czemu nie? Jeszcze po piwku?  
– Dzięki.  
– No to zdrówko. Za twoje polowanie!  
– Za twój powrót do armii!  
– Zdrowie!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tyle. Mam nadzieję, że się podobało. Może jeszcze wrócę kiedyś do tych postaci.  
Smacznego.
> 
> dingo317


End file.
